


Finding Home

by nyxnarciss



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxnarciss/pseuds/nyxnarciss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may not have known he was adopted but he always knew something was missing. Now he knew. He knew the reason he felt like half a person. Sam just knew if he found his brother, if he found Dean he would never be alone again.<br/>Steeling his resolve Sam dialed the number.</p><p>Trickster Private I, how can I help you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Home

The light gleamed off of the cheap Formica table as Sam sat on the outdated bed spread. He stared down at the business card in his hand. Breathing deep and mustering up his courage Sam dialed the number. Who knew one call could change his life so completely.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean.

He had been looking for his brother. They had been separated since a house fire killed both of their parents over twenty years ago. Sam didn’t even know he had a brother for most of his life. Hell he didn’t even know he was adopted till he was eighteen. 

He may not have known he was adopted but he always knew something was missing. Being an only child he always assumed that there was more out there. He always felt alone, like he was missing his partner in crime, his other half. 

Now he knew. He knew the reason he felt like half a person. Sam just knew if he found his brother, if he found Dean he would never be alone again. 

It took him forever to get his adoption records unsealed, his “loving parents” refused to give him access. It took him even longer to figure out his brother’s name. Dean. His brother. He has a brother. That fact is so surreal even after all this time.

He was twenty one when he first travelled back to Lawrence. Somehow he had deluded himself into thinking that visiting the town where it all started was going to solve all of his problems. Dead fucking end was putting it lightly. No one knew anything and if they did no one would talk to him. Christ it was his house that burned down, it was his freaking family he lost, why wouldn’t they help him. He felt so lost, every way he turned was a dead end. Two years and all he’d gotten was a name. Dean. Being in this town, staring at where their house once stood, Sam felt his brother slipping away from him all over again. 

Before he left he did the one thing he was dreading most, kneeling down in from of the twin grave stones Sam cries for his family he lost. He sat there for hours reading their names over and over again. Mary Winchester. John Winchester. Mary Winchester. John Winchester. Would they have given up on him? Mary Winchester. John Winchester. Sitting in the middle of the dreary cemetery surrounded by the head stones of his ancestors and family Sam felt this thoughts shift.  
Winchester.

His name was Samuel Winchester. Not Sam Myers. He was a Winchester dammit. He was named after his grandfather. Wow, he was named after someone. They had loved him enough to name him after his strong, real grandfather. That meant something, that fact gave his hope new life. He couldn’t give up now, not ever.

Even after not finding the brother he had lost or even hearing a whisper of his existence, Sam had found his past. He mattered, those graves and those people….they loved him. He had never felt loved before. 

Sam had been so close to losing hope until this moment. This one moment strengthened his resolve.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

“Trickster Private I, how can I help you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Kiddies.... So this is my first Supernatural Fic, and I'm pretty new to writing as well. Always looking for tips and comments. Let me know what you think.


End file.
